1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to circuitry, and in particular relates to a signal processing circuit and a signal processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analog to digital signal conversion plays a crucial role in signal processing, for converting a continuous analog signal into discrete digital signals while performing digital signal processing. Conventionally, a multiple-signal processing circuit employs a circuit structure that includes a plurality of pre-amplifiers, a signal selection module, and a sample/hold amplifier connected in sequence. In which, the plurality of the pre-amplifiers are configured to receive multiple input signals to perform offset and gain control. The signal selection module selects one signal from the plurality of the pre-amplifier output signals for transferring to the input port of the sample/hold amplifier for sampling or holding of the transferred signal.
However, in the conventional approach, before transfer to the sample/hold amplifier, signal offset and gain control by the plurality of pre-amplifiers must be performed on the input signal. Thus, each input signal requires a corresponding pre-amplifier. As the number of input signals increases, the circuit complexity and circuit area increases accordingly. Thus, this is detrimental to circuit area reduction, resulting in increased manufacturing costs.